


Simon Says Yellow Car Is Brilliant

by Lothiriel84



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you alright? You look terrible." </p><p>"I know, I know. Had a bit of a rough night."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simon Says Yellow Car Is Brilliant

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the rough challenge on fan flashworks. If you have no idea what Yellow Car is, you should probably ask Arthur.

"Hello, Skip."

"Morning, Arthur."

"Are you alright? You look terrible."

"I know, I know. Had a bit of a rough night."

"Oh. How come?"

"Just happened to have lots of thoughts running through my mind."

"Funny. It never happens to me."

"Fancy that. Where's Douglas?"

"He and Mum should be here at any moment."

"Brilliant."

"That's exactly what I was about to say."

"You could have fooled me."

"Really?"

"No."

"What about we – _yellow car_."

"That was a taxi."

"Well, it's yellow. And it's a car."

"It doesn't count."

"Simon says it does."

"We're not playing Simon Says."

"Too bad."


End file.
